Undisclosed desires
by Ploum31
Summary: Après une aventure, César convie les deux gaulois à un banquet en guise de remerciement. Astérix n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi troublé, pourtant la simple présence trop proche de César y suffit. Il se pourrait cependant qu'il ne soit pas le seul...


**Crédits : Astérix appartient à ses ayants-droits. Cet OS a été écrit en cadeau pour calimera lors de l'échange de la Saint-Valentin 2020, organisé sur Live Journal par chonaku55. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait. **

Astérix jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui s'empiffrait avant de se retourner vers sa propre assiette, l'estomac noué. Son appétit était parti en vadrouille et les odeurs de viande cuite à la broche étaient alléchantes mais ne suffisaient pas à le stimuler. Il s'efforçait de faire honneur aux plats par égard pour leur hôte mais c'était loin d'être gagné. Ceci était la conclusion d'une énième aventure réussie avec brio, et avec quelle fin ! César, qui était redevable à l'indécrottable paire de gaulois, les avait conviés à un banquet en guise de remerciement, dans le patio de ses appartements à Rome. La fête battait son plein, ainsi sa propre réserve passait presque inaperçue parmi les convives enfiévrés. Astérix glissa une œillade à quelques chaises de lui ; César buvait lentement son vin, l'œil pensif. Il s'était obligé à garder un peu de distance entre eux afin d'éviter de perdre contenance. Sa simple vue le troublait et s'il le masquait assez bien lors de leurs brèves interactions habituelles, alors qu'ils se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre, c'était moins évident lorsqu'il se trouvait trop longtemps en sa compagnie. Il devait garder contenance à tout prix. Il suffirait que César attrapât un simple regard fiévreux pour comprendre. Même s'ils avaient fait une trêve provisoire, ils étaient ennemis et il ne devait en aucun cas lui fournir une arme dont il serait capable d'user par la suite.

Astérix détourna brusquement le regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, du coin de l'œil, César l'observait. Il contracta les mâchoires et sentit ses joues rosir. Il pria pour que tout le monde l'attribuât à la chaleur environnante. Avait-il compris la raison de son observation appuyée ? Il n'y avait pas de raison. Cependant, Astérix était inquiet. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes que le même manège se répétait. Le chef romain le scrutait de temps à autre et se montrait particulièrement attentif envers lui. C'était aussi plaisant qu'angoissant. Se pourrait-il qu'il… ? _Non, ce n'est pas ça_. Il s'imaginait des choses. Il avait _envie_ de s'imaginer des choses. D'imaginer qu'il ne fût pas le seul à s'intéresser à l'autre, malgré leurs positions respectives, même si cela ne devait rien donner. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait donner, de toute façon ? Ils étaient ennemis et ils étaient deux hommes.

Il se leva brusquement, les lèvres pincées. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et cette sensation n'était pas imputable qu'aux flammes qui dansaient joyeusement au centre des tables en U ou celle exhalée par la foule en liesse. Son bas-ventre le brûlait et la moindre brise sur sa peau lui procurait des frissons incontrôlables. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait été drogué mais il n'en était rien ; il n'avait pas bu non plus. Tout cela n'était que de son fait, à cause de ce désir indésirable qu'il entretenait pour lui – et il ne _voulait_ pas penser que cela pouvait aller au-delà de la simple attirance physique. Sans prendre la peine de se justifier à quiconque, il prit congé, profitant du fait que personne ne prêtait attention à lui.

Personne, si ce n'était une en particulier.

Il quitta le patio pour s'abriter sous la toiture de la galerie puis il gagna l'intérieur des appartements. Il soupira, ravi par l'air plus frais et par l'obscurité de l'endroit. Il se cala contre un mur vierge de meubles et ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait reprendre ses esprits avant d'y retourner. Il respira profondément et se força à se réapproprier le contrôle de ses pensées et à y faire le vide. Le fait d'être seul l'y aida. Il se calma peu à peu au même rythme que les battements dans ses oreilles qui, d'abord assourdissants, s'atténuaient et ralentissaient. Ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques heures ; il surmonterait cela, comme il avait déjà surmonté tant d'épreuves. Ce n'était pas la mort que de rester près de lui tout ce temps… Ensuite, lui et Obélix quitteraient la cité et il ne le verrait plus pendant un certain temps – des semaines voire des mois, comme d'habitude. Cette perspective lui serra le cœur. Pourtant, il savait que c'était pour le mieux. En vérité, il vaudrait certainement mieux qu'il ne le recroisât plus jamais –

— Alors vous vous terrez ici ?

Astérix ouvrit les yeux et fut pris d'un brusque sursaut tandis qu'il reconnaissait la voix. Son regard tomba alors sur le visage qui le contemplait avec ironie. Jules César. Il se sentit défaillir alors que son cœur, après une brusque embardée, se remit à battre plus vite. Ses joues s'échauffèrent. Une seconde avait suffi pour voir ses efforts s'envoler. Maudit soit le sénateur romain et son charisme impalpable que le temps n'altérait pas !

— Je prenais juste un bol d'air frais, répondit-il d'une voix tranquille avant d'ajouter, presque moqueur : Serait-ce interdit ? Ne sommes-nous pas, pour l'heure, vos invités ?

Il se félicita mentalement d'une telle réussite ; son trouble ne transparaissait pas à travers ses paroles. Devant lui, César le jaugea un instant avec scepticisme, son sourire en coin disparu, avant de soupirer. Aucune réponse. Astérix déglutit alors que ses yeux glissaient sur ses joues creuses. Il était près, vraiment très près… Si près qu'il se sentait prêt à déraper à tout moment et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. César s'appuyait contre le mur d'un bras, sa main à quelques centimètres de la tête du gaulois. Ainsi, il le surplombait de sa maigre silhouette et plongeait le petit guerrier dans une obscurité plus profonde que celle dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient déjà. Il devait à tout prix s'éclipser. Il l'observa plus en détails, intrigué. Si le sénateur paraissait tranquille, son corps était tendu. Il le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, puis Astérix s'aperçut que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Pourquoi ?

_Ne pas laisser ses pensées déraper, arrêter d'imaginer n'importe quoi…_ Il ne pouvait pas le désirer, lui aussi. Au mieux, il avait de l'estime et du respect pour l'adversaire coriace qu'il représentait. Le plus probable était qu'il n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'une dérangeante épine dans son pied, particulièrement grosse et difficile à retirer.

— Juste un bol d'air frais, hm ?

César se détacha de lui et s'éloigna d'un pas, et Astérix eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Il changea de position mais demeura le dos contre le mur.

— Pour quelle autre raison serais-je ici ?

La réplique était un peu risquée, au cas où son ainé aurait quelques soupçons. Astérix n'était pas certain de réussir à rester placide s'il le confrontait à la réalité. Il nierait, certes, mais saurait-il conserver son masque ? Il espéra que le sénateur s'en tiendrait là et s'en irait. De toute façon, pourquoi venir le voir en premier lieu, abandonnant ainsi ses convives ? Cependant, à en croire les cris joyeux qui s'élevaient au-dehors, ces derniers ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de son absence. Leur hôte ne leur était en rien indispensable pour profiter de cette soirée et de sa générosité.

César ne répondit d'abord pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, il leva la main vers le visage d'Astérix avant d'hésiter un instant puis de la laisser retomber contre son corps. Le gaulois s'aperçut du manège et en fut surpris. Il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il fut davantage désarçonné lorsqu'un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres du sénateur et que ses yeux se plissaient, adoucis.

— Je suppose que les choses auraient été plus faciles si votre village nous était déjà acquis…

Astérix se crispa puis fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi parler de cela maintenant ?

— Je suis désolé pour vous mais malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne nous conquerrez pas ! s'écria-t-il avec fierté.

Il avait peut-être réussi à faire plier le reste de la Gaule mais jamais il ne réussirait avec eux. Il y veillerait, comme chacun de leurs guerriers, et ils avaient leur druide et sa potion magique !

— Nous verrons.

De nouveau, César s'approcha de lui pour saisir son menton et lever son visage vers lui. Ce simple contact tira un frisson au petit gaulois et empourpra ses joues. César arborait une mine sérieuse mais, dans ses yeux, dansait la lueur d'un réel désir dont la source échappait à son interlocuteur.

— Nous verrons si vous tiendrez toujours le même discours —

— Pff ! Comme si nous voudrions un jour devenir romains ! pouffa Astérix, jugeant l'idée ridicule.

Il repoussa sa main d'un geste vif et s'écarta de lui. Il lui adressa le même sourire ironique qu'à l'accoutumée même si intérieurement, il en allait autrement.

— Nous sommes gaulois et nous comptons bien le rester ! insista-t-il avant de se détourner de lui pour retourner au banquet.

Il avait la sensation de fuir mais ignora cette dernière. Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Obélix. César ne le retint pas et se contenta de le suivre du regard. Il se retrouva seul.

— C'est vraiment dommage.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, un brin chagriné.

— C'aurait pourtant été mieux que vous acceptiez la main que je vous tends.

Mais César aimait les défis et celui-ci en était un de taille. Il finirait bien par l'emporter, comme il finirait par écraser la résistance idiote de ce groupuscule gaulois qui ignorait la suprématie romaine.

Un jour, tous ses désirs deviendraient réalité et ce gaulois lui appartiendrait.


End file.
